


Power Play

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the nuances in the words, the real need that was unable to be put be en he felt his own desire...one he had no idea that he had. He needed to do this right and give them both what they desired. It could be everything that they had ever dare imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my most spectacular Beta Amy! She is awesome!

Tony had been dropping hints for months about wanting to broaden their horizons. At first, Gibbs brushed it off thinking that he wasn’t serious, it was just ramblings. But then the more that it was brought up the more intrigued he became. He started to fantasize what it could be like.

 

He started doing research on the sly to find more out; what was involved, things he needed to have, steps that should be taken. If he decided to give this a try he wanted to make sure that he knew what he was doing; there was no way he was going to do this by half measures.

 

The more he researched, the more intrigued he became and the more HE wanted this. He was by no means a prude, hell he had been married to four very different women and that was not to ignore the other relationships through the years. But this was filling a need that he didn’t know that he even had. All he could hope now was that Tony wasn’t kidding, because there was no turning back.

 

For weeks, he would sneak down into the basement to work on his creation. His hands skillfully running over the wood searching for imperfections and deftly smoothing them out; it had to be perfect. Using the spray paint to cover the wrought iron had proven to be a bit more problematic but he had found ways to get Tony out of the house and managed.

 

Now after months of work it was time for the final touches. He secured the vise grips to hold the last of his carvings in place while the glue dried. Taking a step back to view it as a whole and with a critical eye, he smirked. It was perfect.

 

Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to surprise Tony. It wouldn’t take long to set up, especially since he had planned to move it upstairs in the spare room. His blue eyes darkened when he thought about what it would mean when he brought it out of hiding. 

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony shook off the water and stepped out of the duck pond wishing that he had taken the other route for his morning jog.

 

“You know Mister; you’re not supposed to swim with the ducks.” 

 

Tony grinned at the small boy who looked to be around five and shrugged, “I wish you had told me that before.”

 

The boy shook his head and grinned showing his newly lost tooth. “Duh! I thought everyone knew that.” He tilted his head as he looked at Tony. “But now you know better.”

 

Tony sagely nodded at the boy. “Thank you. I know now not to swim in the duck pond. You have been a big help. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Pointing at the pond, “The ducks are already coming back.”

 

“Good”. He stood there for a moment and watched the ducks before the chill of being wet reminded him he needed to get home. Of course, he did not intend to tell his new friend that in fact he was avoiding a collision with him as he ran excitedly down to the ducks.

 

“Keep an eye on the ducks for me.”

 

“I will Mister”, his gaze never left the ducks. His mother watched with a chagrined look on her face as she took in the state of Tony’s clothes.

 

“I am so sorry.” She gestured towards her son engrossed in his new task of keeping an eye on the ducks. “He was so excited to see the ducks.”

 

“Seriously, it’s no big deal. I’m headed back home anyway.” The DiNozzo smile graced his lips as he turned and ran back to the path.

 

He was thankful that the run home helped fight off the chill of his wet clothes though it may have been because all he could think of was a long shower and sex. They had a long weekend for once and he intended to take advantage of that. He shook his head to stop those thoughts before he got too carried away but then looked up and saw their street. Home. Shower. Sex.

 

Gibbs heard the door and looked out from the kitchen with a smile on his face. Seeing his lover soaked, he hurried over. “What the hell?”

 

Tony chuckled as he leaned in for a quick kiss and toed off his shoes. “Avoided an ankle biter who only saw the ducks and ended up in the pond myself. Don’t worry, I was scolded for swimming.”

 

Gibbs shook his head smirking as he helped Tony out of his wet clothes. “Only you. Go. Shower and I’ll meet you upstairs.” His lips lowered to Tony’s ear as he huskily whispered, “Need to check you all over and make sure you’re not hurt.”

 

Shivering as the words flowed through his body Tony was only able to nod as he headed upstairs to shower. Gibbs dropped the wet clothes he had in his hands in the washer and grinned. It was the perfect time for the surprise. Hearing the shower start, he ran up the stairs to the spare room and gathered the tools along with the new headboard.

 

It didn’t take long to remove the old one and replace it with his handy work. Putting the tools and the old headboard away in the spare room for the time being, he grabbed the bag that he had hidden there and quickly removed the items putting them in their respective places. 

 

Tony was still in the shower as Gibbs changed into the clothes he had ordered for this occasion. Taking a deep breath as looked in the mirror, “Better get this right Marine”, he whispered. He turned towards the bathroom door when he heard the water stop and waited. 

 

Tony stepped out into their bedroom a towel around his waist as he bent over with another towel in his hands drying his hair.

 

“That felt good Jethro. Just enough of a chill in the air to make my swim uncomfortable.” Standing straight, he lowered the towel from his head and froze. Standing before him was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Jethro was in tight black leather pants…leather pants? Where the hell did those come from? Gulping still unable to find his voice, his eyes took in the man before him.

 

“Jesus Jethro.” The white button down opened at the collar, silver chest hairs peeking through. He started to walk towards the older man his green eyes filled with love, lust and desire.

 

“Stop.” The tone of voice stopped Tony in his tracks as his cock twitched. 

 

“You like that don’t you? You want me to take charge…tell you what to do…when to cum…play with you until you beg me for release. Is that what you want Tony?”

 

Unable to speak, Tony nodded.

 

“Good. Prepare yourself and then lay down on the bed on your back.” Resisting his urge to reach out and caress the golden skin that was still damp from the shower he simply watched as Tony did as instructed.

 

His own cock was pressing against the zipper of his pants as he watched his lover’s finger enter his body and stretch the puckered hole. The temptation of Tony naked, his own fingers working his body as his breath rapidly became staggered was almost too much. Tony’s cock was leaking pre-cum as it twitched with every thrust of his fingers. 

 

Gibbs needed to find his iron-willed control and he needed to find it now. All he wanted to do was go to him, yank his fingers out of his ass and replace them with his own to feel the wet heat surround them. It was all he could do to stand and watch. Sensing that Tony was nearing the point of no return, he knew it was time.

 

“Enough.” He brought out his Gunny voice. “Look in the top drawer on the left on the headboard and pull out a cock ring.” He watched Tony’s eyes as he noticed the headboard, the project that he had hidden from the younger man.

 

“Nice.” He purred. “It’s beautiful Jethro.” He found the drawer noting the others along the outer edge on both sides of the headboard. His fingers ghosted over the wrought iron design that comprised the center. Tony marveled at the intricate work and wondered what the other drawers were hiding. This was straight out of his fantasy.

 

He grabbed one of the cock rings and held it in his hand waiting until he was told what to do. He was ready for this and he was not going to screw it up.

 

“Put it on.” Jethro growled. “Then stretch out on your back, arms out.” He waited until Tony was in place to approach the bed. He hid the shiver that ran through his body as Tony’s green eyed drank him in and was certain that if it were possible, he was devoured whole. 

 

Leaning over Tony, he allowed their lips to meet as he brought out the cuffs that he had permanently attached to the headboard. He was rewarded with a gasp as Tony realized his fate. Meeting his green eyes, he was assured that this was not only deeply desired by the younger man but needed as well. 

 

His prey now secured, he let his hands trail down Tony’s chest feeling the man’s staggered breaths as his fingers grazed his nipples. Wanting more, he trailed his hands over the firm abs stopping above the nest of brown pubic hairs. 

 

He looked up and found Tony’s eyes silently begging for more…more of anything and everything.

 

“You will not cum until I give you permission. Do you understand?”

 

Tony nodded until he felt his cock taken in a vise-like grip and saw the blue eyes narrowing.

 

“Yes…I understand.” He winced as his cock was released.

 

“Good. That’s better.” 

 

Jethro then began his assault on the younger man letting his hands drift under him as he grasped the firm globes of his ass. Trailing his fingers down the cleft between his cheeks, his fingers grazed the prepared hole and the muscles contracted at the stimulation at the same time he heard a moan escape the younger man’s lips. He could feel Tony struggling to keep his hips from thrusting his cock into the air in a silent plea for more. Gibbs let his hand travel from the tight muscle to the sensitive area under his ball sac; he pressed his fingers firmly along that area.

 

This time he moved to a different position, lowering himself between Tony’s legs and spread them apart as he lifted the younger man’s ass up off the mattress. He separated his ass cheeks and let his tongue lick its way to the loosened muscle. Once there he plunged inside the younger man causing his hips to fly off the bed and an anguished scream to escape his mouth.

 

Jethro was relentless in his ministrations as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of the younger man’s entrance. Tony was moaning and thrusting in time with Gibbs, on the verge of begging but he didn’t know for what; for more…for release …for everything.

 

Gibbs was driving him insane; Tony wasn’t sure whether he wanted him to stop or go faster. He wanted it all and it was fast becoming apparent that he needed release but that wasn’t going to be granted. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he felt like it was only a matter of time before he melted into the mattress in a pile of ash.

 

Gibbs continued to push Tony to the edge and pull him back. Seeing the younger man bound and solely serving for his pleasure was intoxicating and pushed his own control to the edge. He ran his tongue up the long shaft of Tony’s cock swirling around the head to capture all the pre-cum. As it hit his tongue, it almost became his undoing. The sounds the younger man was making, his taste; the whole visual was more than he could take.

 

Reluctantly he released Tony’s cock and stood up to remove his pants. Tony’s eyes were screwed shut while he struggled to gain control over his own needs and he felt the power that Tony turned over to him. It was everything.

 

Gibbs removed his clothes with haste. Never before had he felt such a need to make a claim…to take what was his and have it so freely offered. It was almost a primal need that came from deep within. No one else would ever see Tony like this; this was for him and him alone. Tony was his.

 

He lifted Tony’s hips, placed the head of his cock at the puckered hole, and with one strong thrust was fully seated inside, his balls firmly pressed against Tony’s ass. He took a moment to feel the wet heat surround his dick like a glove before pulling all the way out and immediately thrust back inside Tony. 

 

Tony cried out as Gibbs began plunging in and out of his body. Gibbs pulled Tony tightly to him and began nipping at his neck; one hand reached down to Tony’s cock, grabbed the cock ring, and released it.

 

“Cum for me, give it all to me.” Gibbs growled in his ear. “You’re mine. Do you know that? Mine….and I am never letting you go.” Every word was felt by the younger man.

 

“Yours…only yours.” Tony groaned and screamed Gibbs’ name as his orgasm rushed through his body, his cock spewed ropes of cum across his chest and stomach while his ass was being claimed by Gibbs.

 

Gibbs bit down on Tony’s neck as he thrust one more time letting his own release course through his body. He continued holding Tony tightly to him as they worked to get their breathing evened out. Pulling gently out, Gibbs grabbed the hidden key, removing the cuffs. Bringing the reddened wrists to his lips, he kissed them tenderly. 

 

“Gonna need to find softer cuffs. I won’t have them marking or hurting you.” Blue eyes met green. “I will however mark you with my lips, teeth, cock and cum.”

 

“Anything.” Tony sighed. “I’m yours.”

 

“Dangerous words Tony.” Thoughts were already going through his mind just how to mark the younger man as his. 

 

“Love the headboard. Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Hearing what I wanted even if I couldn’t put it into words.”

 

Pulling the younger man close against his body, “Seems it is something that we both wanted.”


End file.
